A Rice Ball and A Cat
by rabbitbat123
Summary: Kyo asks Tohru out, but when they touch he turns. How can they be in a relationship when they can't hug? Bad summary, but give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I always liked Kyo from Fruits Basket. So lets here for the Kyo fans... ?**

...

Chapter 1

This will be the day! This will be the day I ask out Tohru. I paced the floor, and pushed back my orange hair.

"Kyo if you keep pacing, you'll lose all your energy" Shigure laughed.

"Shut up" I yelled

Shigure sat up from his sitting position, and walked towards me, putting his hands onto my shoulders stopping me.

"What has you so nervous? " he asked.

"It's nothing" I pulled apart from him, and walked out the door.

I have to ask Tohru. I love her, and I think that stupid rat likes her too. I jumped up onto the roof, and layed my head down. I looked at the clouds, flowing through the skys. The sun made my eyes squint. 'Will you go out with me?' that thought danced in my head. I will do it!

A grinned formed on my face. I finally had the enough courage to ask her. I stood up, and yelled "I will ask you out!"

I went to go inside when I slipped, and I rolled off the roof. I'm glad nothing was injured, but I twisted my left ankle.

I screamed while, laying my leg out, and laying my arms behind me that helped my head and chest up.

Shigure came running outside along with Tohru, and Yuki.

"What happened?" Shigure asked

"I kinda twisted my ankle" I responded

"Doing what?"

"Falling off the roof."

Shigure eyes went wide, when Yuki smirked. "You're a stupid cat" Yuki laughed.

"At least I'm not a smelly rat" I yelled

"At least I have a purpose"

I didn't respond. I probably ruined my chances with Tohru. She wouldn't like an angry cat, and probably never will.

Tohru walked towards me, and sat on her knees. "Are you okay?" her kind voice showered over me.

"It's just my ankle" I told her "but I'll be okay"

She knodded while, standing up "Hey Shigure, can you help bring Kyo inside, so I can wrap his poor ankle."

Shigure smiled "Of coarse I will."

He bent down while lifted me up by my arm. He wrapped my arm around his shoulder, and I leaned all my weight on him. When we were inside, Shigure set me down on a chair in the living room.

Tohru rushed in with gauze she kept in the bathroom. She started to wrap around my ankle when the question flowed out of my mouth without my consent. "Will you be my girlfriend! " I asked saying it all at once.

She stopped wrapping, and looked up at me "What was that? "

Crap! She doesn't like me, but I asked again "Will...you...go...out...with...me?"

Her cheeks turned bright red as she turned her head to the wall. "Why would you ask me? I mean I'm not that special. I'm just a girl. So why?" She started to talk fast.

"Woah slow down. I like you because you are amazing. So please say yes"

She ignored that statement as she finished my ankle. When she was done she got up, and looked at me straight in the eye "The answer is yes" She smiled.

The butterflies in my stomach subsided, and a smile appeared on my face. "Thank you" I nearly cried.

"So..." she said awkwardly.

"Can I take you on a date?"

"Of coarse"

"Do you like movies?"

"No I like long walks in the park"

I looked down at my ankle , and laughed "That will be kinda of hard to do."

She blushed "I'm sorry. I forgot, and I'm sorry. I like movies," she was speaking fast again.

"It's alright, my ankle will heal" She walked out of the room for a minute, and came back with crutches. "Thanks" I smiled.

...

After one week my ankle was healed. Through that whole week Tohru kept are relationship hidden. She told me to act like we're not dating only because she wanted my ankle to heal when we went on our first date. It was understandable, but weird. I hope she wants to date me.

We walked home one evening when she grabbed my hand. I smiled, and started to blush. Thank guy that rat had a student council meeting so he wouldn't see us. Who care if he does? I just didn't want it to be awkward. She looked up at me "Hey Kyo?"

"Yes?" I responded.

"Do you like me still?"

"Of coarse I do why would you say that!"

"Well I thought you were mad at me because I told you to wait. That was bad of me because you're a good guy, and everyone should know how good you are"

What was wrong with her? I wasn't mad. I should be the one who questions our relationship. "I like you" I said.

When we got home Hatori and Shigure were on the porch, leaning on the house while smoking on a cigarette.

"What are you doing here? " I asked Hatori

He let out a smoke while responding "I'm here for Tohru"

Tohru came up behind me "What is it?"

He grabbed her wrist while dragging her inside. I was stuck outside with Shigure.

"What does he want with Tohru? " I asked Shigure who flicked the cigarette bud to the floor.

"Honestly I don't know " he responded "He just came, and asked for Tohru."

"And you let him just take her!"

"You don't need to be over protective Kyo, he's probably going over her test results. "

"Test results? Is she sick? "

"No, she's fine. She asked me for help with migraines so I told Hatori about it, and he checked her out."

"I need to go in there! I need to make sure she's okay. I-"

"She's alright, I promise. Hatori is probably giving her medicine. "

My heart raced, why would she hide this? "Alright."

A little while Hatori came out with Tohru in mid conversation. "Drink more water and less tea" Hatori told her " And don't stay up late. Remember to take your medicine every night, and that should help with your headaches"

"Thank you so much sir" Tohru smiled.

Hatori pushed his hair back, and grinned. He waved to Shigure, and started to walk away.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, and sit by me" Shigure screamed to Hatori.

"Do you want to shut up? " Hatori screamed back while laughing.

"He is sooo mean to me" Shigure acted

"Stop being dramatic" I yelled

"Oh Kyo you're funny"

"I'm not being funny"

"Sure you are." I clinched my fist, and bit my tung. I grabbed Tohru hand, and went inside. "I'm sorry for my anger" I sighed

"It's alright... You're working on it" She grabbed my hand, and kissed it. "I have to go to work though." she told me.

"Do you want me to walk you there" I asked

"Sure." ...

I walked her there, and when we got there. I made sure she made it inside. I love her, and no one can take that away. On my way home I bumped into Yuki on the street.

"What are you doing here, stupid cat" Yuki told me while putting his hand on his hip.

"This is a free town!" I hissed

"Whatever..."

He finally backed off from an argument. We walked home, and when we got home Hatsuharu was there. He had on his white trench coat, and black silky clothes. His white hair sparkled. He flipped it to the side by moving his head. He had a demonic smile on his face. He wasn't normal Hatsuharu, he was Black Hatsuharu.

" So" he laughed "When can I splatter your brains to the wall" Hatsuharu added while staring at Yuki with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You need to calm down" I said. I hate Yuki, but it's going to be me who kicks that rats ass not Hatsuharu.

"Oh Kyo" Hatsuharu mocked "If you want to lose in fight against me, you can just asked."

"I don't want to fight!"

"I know not now because I have to fight the rat, but after."

"You stupid son of-"

Yuki started to laugh at Hatsuharu "You can't beat me if you tried. Why do you want to lose?"

Hatsuharu started to frown with his teeth pointing down. "I'm not going to lose! I'm going to win! I practiced and practiced, and I really know I can win. Your just scum, and everyone thinks your perfect. I don't get that, but when I beat you, people will think I'm not a disgrace. "

Yuki face looked puzzled "You're not a disgrace, and no fight will prove that."

"You don't understand, and never will. I'm going to smash your face. I will win, and I won't be a disgrace. "

"Who told you that you wer-"

Hatsuharu extended his fist into Yuki's left eye. Yuki stepped back, and then started to crack his knuckles. "Okay let's fight... But don't blame me when you break every bone in your body" Yuki smirked.

That's when the fight began. Punches began to puncture Hatsuharu face, and Hatsuharu couldn't lay a hand on Yuki. Blood splattered on Hatsuharu face. All he did was smile. He squinted the eyes that got punched, and cried out the blood that got stuck in it "Hold on" Hatsuharu told Yuki while taking of his coat. "Here" he handed his coat to me, and the top of it was dotted with blood.

What's Black and white with red all over? Hatsuharu in a fight...That was a horrible pun. I'm glad I said it in my head.

I rushed inside to find Shigure. He wasn't in the house, so I knocked on the bathroom door. "Who is it..." Shigure mumbled. Oh god this is awkward.

"It's...Kyo" I said

"Uhh what do you want? "

"You need to break up a fight"

"With who?"

"Yuki and Hatsuharu. "

"Huh? It'll be fine, the problem will resolve"

"GET OUT THERE, AND BE AN ADULT"

There was a long pause when the door opened. Shigure was in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You were in the shower?... Put clothes on!" I shouted while turning around. "There is no time" he pushed me to the side

He ran outside, and he wasn't fully dressed. What is he doing? Shigure took forever to pull them apart, and when he did he held Hatsuharu away from Yuki. How much I hate Yuki he wasn't the problem. Yuki would stop fighting if Hatsuharu stopped first. It was awkward to look at. Shigure was holding Hatsuharu to his body, while mouthing something to Hatsuharu. I don't know what because I was far away. This was just too discusting to watch. I threw Hatsuharu coat over my shoulder while picking up Shigure's robe when I ran outside.

"Put damn clothes on" I shouted while handing him his robe.

Shigure put the robe on while gripping Hatsuharu wrist. "Thanks" he said to me "Okay Yuki! Hatsuharu! Why are you guys fighting?"

Hatsuharu lowered his voice "Because I won't be a disgrace if I win to that rat"

Shigure chuckled "The thing is you're not winning, and therefore all you did was make yourself into a disgrace."

"That is a little harsh" I said

"No it's not! "

Yuki laughed "Shigure is right, it's not"

"Alright! " Shigure frowned "You have fault in this too Yuki. No one forced you to fight, but you did."

"But he-"

"Doesn't matter you still fought"

Yuki sighed "Your right"

"Hatsuharu! Go home! Yuki! Get inside! Kyo! Do something! " Shigure pushed back his jet black hair, and turned around to go inside.

Hatsuharu and Yuki were left staring at each other. "When did Shigure grow some balls?" Hatsuharu laughed while rubbing the blood off his face. I handed him his coat when he put it on, and waited for Yuki to answer. "I don't know... Now.. go home" Yuki sighed Yuki lowered his shoulders, and let out a huge exhale. Then he started to walk while dragging his feet inside.

"What's wrong with him" Hatsuharu questioned while pointing to the door.

"DO YOU HAVE BI POLAR! "I asked

"Oh it's the fight. I should be the one who is sad, but I'm not. Why is he?"

"He got in trouble, so how badly are you hurt?"

"Not that bad."

"Your eye us bleeding."

"It'll heal"

"Idiot."

...

Hatsuharu jumped on his bike when he drove home. I crawled through the upstair's window to go on the roof. I layed my head down to look at the fading sun that was disappearing on the horizon. I waited for a 30 minutes before picking up Tohru. I walked all the way to her work, and waited outside by the door. Five minutes later little pale Tohru walked out.

"Are you alright" I asked her.

"Yes... Just tired" She responded

We strolled down the road when she grabbed my arm. She pulled closer to me, and curled up in my chest when.. Puff I was a small orange cat with my clothes scattered.

"Why do I keep doing this" She put her hands on her head while kneeling on the ground.

"It's okay" I meowed

She threw my clothes over her shoulder, when she grabbed my waist. She picked me up so I was eye level. "I can't do this" she cried while shaking me

"Do what?"

"Date you... I just can't"

"But why?"

"Because I can't hold you. I can't hug you without you turning into a cat"

" I understand"

"Do you? I love you, I do, but I can't be with you. I have to end it now before it's too late. Before I can't live without you."

She stood up, and held me in her arms. I stayed quiet. How can I do it? How can I live with this curse? When we got back she put me down, and I crawled upstairs into my room. Poof! I stood naked in the middle of my room. I grabbed my hair, and fell to my knees, trying to hold back the tears. I can't cry over one girl, but I felt sick about.

I threw clothes on, and layed my head down on my pillow. I heard the echoes from downstairs.

"What happened to your eye!" Tohru asked.

"I got in a fight..." Yuki sighed

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Miss Honda."

After that I heard mumbling as they walked into a different room. I closed my eyes not ready for school. I'm not ready to lose the love of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up from the sun shinning in my eyes. I got up in a flash. I nearly forgot about my breakup, but it's to important to forget. I got dressed in my uniform, and crept downstairs.

Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki sat around the table. They were chowing down on food. "Come eat with us Kyo." Shigure told me while pointing to an empty seat across from him.

"I'm not hungry" I frowned.

"Why not? Are you sick?"

"No! I'm just not hungry" I glanced at Tohru who was digging her face into her rice. She didn't want to look at me.

Shigure got up from the ground, and placed his hand on my forehead. "Kyo... You have a fever" Shigure said "You should stay home."

"No! I'm fine, just a lot on my... Oh never mind. I'm going to school" I walked to the door, and went to the street.

Usually I would walk with Tohru, but I can't anymore. I feel horrible when I'm around her. When I got to school I had 15 minutes before my first class. I saw Tohru in the hallway with Yuki.

I can't let them see me. I went down a different hallway. It started to get a little hot so I unbuttoned my top a little. I just can't be here. I went to the closest door, and left. It'll just be one day of school, so no big deal.

"Hey! " Momiji grabbed my wrist, and pulled me back in school. "Where are you going" he added with that high pitch squeal.

"None of your business brat!" I hissed.

He started to cry "Stooop being so mean"

"Shhhh" I said "Okay sorry"

He cleared up his tears, and smiled "So where you going?"

"I'm ditching"

"That's wrong"

" I don't care" I clinched my teeth.

"You should! Ditching is wrong, and lying is wrong"

"Please keep this between us"

"Nope"

The flare in my brain lit up, and I grabbed his collar nearly lifted him up, but I saw the fear in his eyes when I let go of my grip, and sighed "Please."

"Well..Alright. I don't approve though"

I put my hand on his head, and smiled. I turned around, and walked out. I knew exactly where to go to. It's a cliff not to far from town. I go there, and no one knows about it. Well I don't see anyone there. I strolled through the empty street.

...

I layed on the ground, and looked at the sky. This is what I needed to... is to meditate. The thing is when you meditate you clear your mind not fill it up with useless memories.

I yawned when I closed my eyes, and took a cat nap. No pun intended.

...

I opened my eyes to an evening sky. I slept to long! I got up faster than I could think it.

I ran down the hill, and to the street. I have to get home before they worry about- wait! They won't worry about me.

I slowed down while walking down the street. I put my hand in my pocket, and walked home. When I got there Yuki, Shigure, Tohru, Momjij, and Hatsuharu were in a crowd at the table.

I tried slipping in, but when I took a step I fell to my knees. My legs turned to jelly, and it felt like a 1000 degrees.

They got up from the table, and rushed towards me. Why do I do this myself? All of them leaned to my level except for Yuki who crossed his arms. He stood in the corner, staring at us.

"Why would you skip school?" Shigure asked. "School is important, and..." I started to zone out. "Kyo! Did you listen to anything I said?"

"Wait what" I studdered. I got up, and everyone got up with me.

"You can't just go anywhere you want without permission. You can't just ditch school," Shigure said.

"Yeah don't be so stupid. " Yuki sighed

"You're an idiot" Hatsuharu added.

"I told you not to ditch" Momjij told me.

"STOP! Stop yelling" I snapped.

"We only care about you" Momjij said.

"Care about me?" I mocked " No one here would ever care about me. Why now?" I coughed in my sleeve. "Shigure you like to blame stuff on me. Everything that comes to your mind." I started to cough again "Hatsuharu you want to fight with me all the time." My nose started to run when I whipped it on my sleeve. "Momjij you are a know it all. Yuki you just plan hate me. And Tohru..." I didn't know what to say. I care about her, and I bet she cared about me. "Nothing. " I made a foul of myself. "I'm going outside"

I turned around when I fell. I turned my back to everyone, and sat with my legs straight, regaining my strength.

I coughed on the ground, when Shigure came up behind me. He yanked on my shoulder turning me around. He looked straight in my eyes when he placed his hand on my forehead. "You still have that fever" is all he could say even with the mean words I said. He helped me up "Get to bed, and I'll get you medicine." he added

I stumbled upstairs, but fell. Luckily Hatsuharu was behind me. He gripped me in his arms, and dragged me in my bed. "You're pathetic," he laughed when I was crawling in my bed.

About five minutes later, Shigure came in with some pills, and a glass of water. He put them on the table, and then walked away. I scooped them, and placed them in my mouth. I drank them down, and turned on my side. I closed my eyes, and I heard someone walk in. I kept my eyes close when I heard "I may not like you, but I still care about you" it was Yuki. The footsteps left, and the door slammed. I will make an effort to make things go back to normal.


End file.
